


They Sound Like Bombs

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, John Has PTSD, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, caring!Sherlock, john is scared of thunder, scared!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: Captain John Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers was a very brave man, thank you very much. It was only when the first bout of thunder stuck that he realized he was not as invulnerable as he believed. When he excuses himself, Sherlock follows and provides the comfort and love that only he can give.





	They Sound Like Bombs

Captain John Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers was a brave man, thank you very much. Fierce in and out of combat, Dr. Watson never shrank in the face of danger, instead standing tall and facing any problem that presented itself. And, he was definitely, absolutely, not afraid of thunder.

John had seen so much in so little time, so many people torn apart by bullets from his friend’s guns. Innocents die, because terror reigns when hope is lost. And so when John heard the thunder crack and felt the world shake beneath him, it was all he could do not to strike the closest thing to him, which just so happened to be Sherlock.

Raw fear coursed through John’s body, filling him with adrenaline, forcing his fight or flight to take full effect. John, however, was not unaware of the company he was in, so he politely excused himself. He knew Sherlock would notice something was wrong, and he really didn’t want to deal with that right now. Don’t get him wrong, John loved Sherlock wholly and trusted him fully, but he couldn't let Sherlock see him like this. Cowering at some thunder.

Of course Sherlock immediately noticed something was wrong with John. Sherlock had always found comfort in thunder, but he observed the paling of John’s skin the moment it struck. He tensed, his strong muscles positively rigid with fear. Sherlock had always known of John’s PTSD, had memorized some of his triggers, but he hadn’t even thought of thunder. So when John excused himself from the conversation they were having with a potential client, Sherlock was practically kicking himself.

Sherlock quickly told their client that they would have to reschedule their appointment and left before they could even respond. He followed the path he knew John had taken to their bedroom, where he found him tucked away in a corner, knees drawn to his forehead. 

“John,” Sherlock spoke softly, not wanting to startle the man.

John’s head shot up and his eyes widened as if he was scared to see Sherlock. Was he causing him distress? Sherlock approached John carefully, kneeling before him.

“Look at me, John. There is nothing here to fear,” Sherlock’s voice was softer than John had ever heard. Still, he shrank farther away from him, as if he were afraid of the man. 

Sherlock’s mind was racing. Had he hurt John? Did he do something wrong? His chest hurt thinking about any pain he might’ve caused John. Sherlock forced himself to calm, as he was here to help John, not cause him further distress.

His voice impossibly softer, Sherlock spoke again, “Are you afraid of me, John?”

At this, John looked up. His body shook so hard it looked as if he were vibrating. His eyes were leaking a constant stream of tears, and his muscles were still tensed as if ready for battle.

“No, Sherlock, never,” He sighed shakily. “I don’t know, Sherl. Why is it so loud?” 

John clasped his hands over his ears, of which Sherlock gently removed. He caressed John’s face with gentle hands.

“The thunder, love?”

The look of horror that John gave Sherlock nearly broke his heart.

“You should leave, Sherlock. You shouldn’t see me like this!” John’s voice cracked, his eyes filling with anger.

“John, there is nothing to be ashamed of. It’s alright, you see, I’m here.”

“They sound like the bombs we used, Sherl,” His voice was so low, so broken.

Sherlock drew John close to his chest, holding him close to his chest. He wished he could give John the love he felt for him, let it comfort him when he could not. Nonetheless, John wrapped himself in Sherlock, impossibly warmed by the strong arms surrounding him.

“You’re a hero, John. You fought there for our freedom, and now you fight here for your own. There is nothing more noble than the fight you face everyday. You must remember that you have saved many lives, but you have one of your own.”

John didn’t respond, just let himself bask in the feeling of having Sherlock with him, holding him. A silent night lay ahead of them, one where John falls asleep on Sherlock and he just couldn’t bring himself to move them. 

No matter the circumstance that surrounded them, Sherlock and John would always be safe in their love.


End file.
